Networked gaming systems have been developed over the years. These networked gaming systems expand features available to players and to a casino operator (or other user). For example, player tracking systems provide awards and/or services to player based on game play. On the operations end, networked gaming systems allow a gaming establishment to be more efficient and utilize fewer resources for labor-intensive activities such as reconfiguring gaming machines, changing games on the gaming machines, or performing cash transactions for casino patrons. One or more servers or components are used to implement these various features. To facilitate communication between various components, numerous communication protocols may be implemented.